


Adagio

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adagio, Agony, Canon, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Drama, HP - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Malfoy, One Shot, Romance, Short, Story, narrator - Freeform, short fic, skull, snake - Freeform, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: He feels wanted when Lucius cornered him that way against any wall, bed or door, and sucks his neck with violence – he uses his palid hands to go over the black hair and takes the advantage to gobble up his throat with sharp canines. Lucius can spend all the eternity on that spot, desperate for his blood, for the chills he is causing and the excitement.





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the universe of Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling. I earn nothing with this. Just do it for fun.
> 
> Author notes: This fic is a translation I did of my own fic "Adagio" (spanish). You can find it on my profile at Slasheaven and I will publish it here soon. English it is not my first language so I would like to say sorry beforehand by the mistakes you could/can find here. Because of that any help would be well received in order to improve. Thank you all! Enjoy the story! xxx

The mark on his left forearm oppresses him. It reminds him that he carries a exactly one in the same place. His dark clothes can trick his eyes and cover the macabre scene but it will not change the reality. The skull being raped by the snake will be there forever, even after his death.

Lucius carries it proudly and even in these dangerous times they are living he shows it as often as he can to be recognized by his equals as their superior. But he does not. With his gaze fixed down to the floor and the black hair covering his face, he feels shame everytime he has to roll up the sleeve to uncover his true nature. He is not like Lucius. He wanted to be like him in the past but he realized there are paths only written for those brave enough to follow them without hesitation.

Unconscious rhymed with brave. Pride and power with Lucius.

That is the reason he cannot say _no_ everytime Lucius appears at his door – superb and magnificent covered with a expensive dragon skin coat and lights him up. He bursts in like a desperate hurricane carried with glory and causes that Severus loses his breath, his knowledge and sense of shame. He turns him into someone beautiful, brave and strong only for a few hours – never enough to tolerate his absence later.

He kisses him and posseses him powerfully, with rage. Severus tells himself that is more than passion, even though he knows he is lying. He feels wanted when Lucius cornered him that way against any wall, bed or door, and sucks his neck with violence – he uses his palid hands to go over the black hair and takes the advantage to gobble up his throat with sharp canines. Lucius can spend all the eternity on that spot, desperate for his blood, for the chills he is causing and the excitement.

Severus allows Lucius to take whatever he wants, to do whatever he wants: kill him or ask him to kill at that very moment is not a problem. Overshadowed by Lucius’ perfect nudity he would be able to face the Destiny in order to hold him a second longer by his side if Lucius would want. He does and undone himself in the middle of the night by the commandment of Lucius’ hands. Under these he is everything Lucius asks him to be – offering everything he is and everything he has to offer. Lucius takes it withouth ceremonies. So Severus losts his senses between the long legs and tangles up believing they two are just the same one person. The strenght that Lucius is using to grab him there is greater than anything he could dream – it feels real, with feelings involved. It takes Severus to fall into Lucius’ mouth – a mouth that never belonged to Severus, and so he tastes every little piece of it and offers his soul in return. All his hidden desires cannot stand all this desperation he is feeling and fly away from his chest in the form of moans – painful and pleasant moans to crash against Lucius’ ears.

He can do nothing but surrender. He surrender as the mediterranean yield the field when Roma conquered them – just like Dorian accepted defeat because of the influence of Lord Henry. He falls before Lucius – naked and free, only with the black mark on his forearm. He knows Lucius loves it and he wonders sometimes if that is the authentic reason for Lucius to come back to him. The morbid desire of seeing it on other man’s arm and feel it on a skin which is not his.

Severus is jelous. Yes. Of that poor skull looking at him and watching everything from his empty eyes and also smiling without tooths. Jelous of the snake sliding inside the skull, viscous and unpleasant, in a disgusting action. Jelous of the knot they make putting their horrors together. Death and blood. Putrefaction. How can Lucius adore that? How could he?

He wants to talk to him, mutter his name with a demanding tone and make him answer. He wants to impose against Lucius’ hegemony and make him to lift him up to his iron throne. He would like to pull out his soul and break into pieces just like Lucius does with his clothes and so devour every single dark secret it holds inside. He wants to be the anonymous confidant and the devoted lover with the certain that he has in his hands the leftovers that Lucius can only give – remove from his skin that bitter taste that is not Lucius’, it is others.

He sighs without hope.

Others, others, it is always others... And he can do nothing against that. He can only turn around and pretend he does not know. And no matter how many times he runs looking for him because when Lucius leaves time goes slowly as an _adagio_.


End file.
